


Insurance

by tearoseglasses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Goodneighbor (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: "... I got a special offer on some insurance for partners of the great gumshoe here." He gestures toward Nick. Nick has no reaction but they're understanding why he stays in Diamond rather than here."Thanks but I already have some.""Who? Valentine?"





	Insurance

They'd been awake for two weeks now. Waking up in the middle of all this? It's… Well it's horrible. But waking up to some kind people was a good thing. And the dog. The dog helped too. 

"You alright?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright. You're quiet."

"Just thinking." 

Nick doesn't press any further. He's thought about the situation. The same goddamn situation he's in and sometimes he wonders if it really would make a person feel better. Maybe it would. But then again, it was just another soul weighing down. 

"So. Where are we going next?"

"Goodneighbor. It's a settlement that broke off of Diamond. It's mostly ghouls, drunks, and Mercenaries, but they have The Memory Den."

"What's that?"

"They've got these machines set up that play your memories. It's like that joke Vault Tec scientist's thing. The simulation."

"Ohh, so we're going to hook chip thing up?"

"Hopefully." 

They're walk continues in silence as they reach the city limit. Passing Boston Commons, they stop.in their tracks for a moment, eyes catching movement in the water. 

"Kid."

Nick's voice drags them back into walking. But they think they've just found out why people disappear in the Commons. The two stop at a door. They put their gun away before pushing open the door. Nick doesn't. 

Stepping into it, it very much reminds them of an everlasting party. But with more guns. And a guy walking toward them. Maybe. Just maybe it would have been a good idea to keep theirs out. 

"Well, well, it's the detective. Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress?" 

"Why? Somebody stand you up?"

"Tryin' that, what d'ya call it? Evasive language, on me?" It's obvious he didn't get the joke. They keep their mouth shut, but a smile does break through. He notices. 

"Who the hell are you? Valentine's new dick-in-training?"

"Sure."

"Really? Well you're in luck. I got a special offer on some insurance for partners of the great gumshoe here." He gestures toward Nick. Nick has no reaction but they're understanding why he stays in Diamond rather than here.

"Thanks but I already have some."

"Who? Valentine?"

"What? No. I have it right here," they pull their wallet from a pocket, slipping out a white and green card with their ID. The guy looks down at it and back up at them. 

"What the fuck is this?"

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Nick starts laughing and they look back and forth between the cards, a necessity in their eyes, and the man. 

"Oh you meant you! You're the insurance! I think these cards would do me better-" they halt their speech and Nick ceases laughing as the guy pulls a switchblade. 

"Finn, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Hancock." Nick sounds relieved and annoyed as a… Ghoul, a ghoul walks toward them. 

"I'm just talking to the newbie."

"Just talking my ass. Let'em go."

"What do you care? They ain't one of us."

"No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let them go."

The guy, Finn, puts the knife away. "You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor." He starts walking away but the Ghoul places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Come on, man. This is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something."

"What-" Finn grunts as Hancock hits his stomach with his fist at least five times. He falls to the side and for a moment, they're confused. Until they see the blood. 

"Welcome to Goodneighbor." Hancock grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. So. I hope all the people who reblogged this saying they wanted to read it see it.


End file.
